DO NOT READ THIS STORY
by Vita-de-Incendia
Summary: Look at the last page for information! This story is being rewritten!
1. Prologue

**Why ello peoples!!! my new story is up and ready! i have the next chappie and don worry.... it gets much better!! welcome to the past Eragon!!! what will the riders of old think of the new arrivals??? Friendship!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS!!!!! you know! like who should they meet and how things should play out! (just to let you know... this story is _pretty_ boring in the beginning but it gets MUCH better... just to let you know XD)**

**Oh.... i updated this story. its a LOT better now. not as rushed. i hope you'll like this version better! i hope no one gets mad at me for doing this! and thanks to all my reviewers!!!!**

**Prologue**

Blood pumped furiously through his veins as he looked up at the malevolence eyes of his enemy. His attacker grinned evilly and threw back his head back and laughed vociferously. The sword dug deeper into his side making him cry out in pain.

"How does it feel, Shadeslayer, to be defeated by me?" he laughed. Leaning down he placed his faces inches from his and whispered in his ear, "This is the end, boy, of this pitiful struggle. Alagesia has fallen into my hands because of your failure."

Eragon grimaced as tears began to stream down his face. "_I'm sorry Saphira," _he whispered to his partner that lay pinned benneth the massive claw of Shrukian. She stared pleadingly at him and closed her eyes in defeat. Eragon drew upon the remnants of his own and her strength to fuel his spell.

"_Losna wyrda!_" (release fate)He cried taking the king by surprise. The air around them began to glow a brilliant white and engulf the rider and dragon. Galbatorix cried out in rage as he watched the pair disappear before his eyes. His cry was echoed by the angry roar of his dragon.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

White, silver, and blue swirls of energy carried them through space and time. The feeling of weightlessness consumed them forcing them to tumble. Eragon grasped his throat and gagged as the air around them stiffened and stretched reaching for the light before them. Before he was about to lose consciousness the passage came to an end.

The sky opened belching forth its prisoners to the land below. Saphira opened her eyes and cried out in fear. Opening her wings she dove towards the rapidly approaching earth attempting to catch her rider as he fell. His small body landed atop of her and she strove to pull out of the dive. The ground however had become too close. They crashed and lost consciousness just as several dragons and elves began to emerge from the shadowed forest around them.

**Well.... as i said before... it gets better! and please review to give ideas for what shall happen!!!!!!!! hope you like it!**

**(oh! and vote on my poll please!!!!)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright... just 2 let you know.. ive updated! (in case u didn see the prologue note XD) but here you go! the updateing starts here.**

**Chapter 1**

Rakr yawned and stretched as he leaned against the side of his silver dragon. The sky was a brilliant blue and the ancient trees' branches swayed in the warm breeze.

"You know," he smiled, "I love days like this." His dragon chuckled and swiveled his head to look at him.

"_Ah, is that so, I thought you liked spring the best_."

"Humph, you are no fun, Osthato, I didn't mean that," he yawned.

"_I see, what did you mean then_?" Rakr looked up at the sky as a gray hatchling took its first wobbly flight.

"Another one hatched."

"_Huh_?"

"A gray one this time." Osthato followed his gaze and smiled toothily.

"_Remember mine_?" Rakr nodded and sighed.

"Long time ago that was."

A loud explosion rocked the ground and air knocking the hatchling from the sky. Rakr and Osthato jumped up and looked at the sky. A rip appeared slowly gliding across the sky. The impending maw slowly opened revealing its glowing interior. Rakr raised his arm and shielded his eyes from the blinding light. Osthato gave a start and alerted his rider.

"_Two fall_!" he cried. Looking up he gaped. A sapphire dragon dove dangerously close to the ground after a falling figure. Her descent rapidly sped up as they neared the ground. She pulled up but missed. Rakr cried out in alarm and ran in the direction of the crash.

Osthato growled and stepped in front of his rider.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Rakr cried. Osthato growled at him and barred his teeth.

"_No_," he growled, _" I will not allow it, I wont have you hurt; not again_." Rakr paused.

"_Yes, Osthato, I can fend for myself now. No worries,"_ Osthato frowned but remain where he stood, "_Besides my friend, they are unconscious." _

Rakr exhaled and ran toward the rider. He knelling down he looked at the face of the brown-haired boy. He was human, yet not but he was also very young.

He picked him up swiftly and placed him upon the back of Osthato. Osthato growled but gripped the ground and lifted his massive wings. The air churned and swarmed around their bodies as he sprang into the sky. The forest of Du Weldenvarden filled the horizon in the distance and the spine to their right. Their destination, Utgard rose up from the dark forest looming over its smaller neighbors.

Rakr turned around and frowned. The lake of Flam sat nestled in the forest of the Spine. It was their favorite place to relax from the duties of being a rider; especially Rakr's job. He was in the Council of Elders and on top of that, he was given the job of babysitting. Yes, babysitting. The riders could never get along. It was his job to keep the peace… basically a one man (and dragon) police force.

"_What are we supposed to do with his dragon?"_ Osthato asked him.

"_Well…"_ Osthato rolled his eyes and stopped hovering above the forest.

"_What are you doing? He needs medical attention!"_

"_Are you not a rider?"_

"_Yes I am, if you hadn't noticed," _he growled, _"but the __**Blodren du Shru'tugal**__ is coming up and the riders like to celebrate. You know what they do."_

"_Uhuh… stop rationalizing, Rakr! You yourself had an apprentice you're a master! These things should be nothing to you! What is this? What did Vreal tell you?"_ Rakr fell silent. "_Well?"_

"_I must report to him…"_

"_Why?"_

"_I swore not to tell… I can just say it has to do with the current state of the riders."_

"_Well… then let's get someone to tend to his dragon!"_

"_Yes, yes."_ Osthato flipped backwards and twisted through the air back towards Flam. When they reached there they saw several apprentice riders surrounding the unconscious dragon.

"Hey! All of you! Return back to your homes!" the young riders jumped in surprise and scooped up their dragons- if they were small enough- and the others just accompanied their dragons out of the clearing.

Rakr knelt down and studied the dragoness closely. A deep gash was at her side and many scrapes adorned her body. However, nothing was life threatening. Looking up at the ancient dragon Rakr sighed pointedly.

"She needs to be healed but she won't come with us if she is conscious."

"_Yes, that is true but we _must_ heal him. He is in worse condition."_

"Alright." Kneeling down he placed his right hand on the dragoness.

"_Waise heill." _The gash on her side knitted together and became as new. Looking up he spotted a rider on the edge of the clearing. He was older than the apprentice riders so he called him over.

"Yes, Master Rakr?" he asked sounding quite pleased of himself for catching the attention of the Master rider.

"When this dragon awakens tell her her rider is at Utgard and is welcome to find him there." The human gave him a strange look but nodded.

"As you wish." Rakr also nodded and turned back to his dragon.

"_Let's go."_

"_About time."_Osthato lowered himself and he jumped on. Taking once more into the air they headed towards Utgard. This time they were going to get there. They soared for many minutes in silence.

"_What do you think happened to them, Rakr? Or who they are in fact." _He nodded.

"_Yeah… I don't recognize them. We'll find out once they awaken."_

The hold of the mountain finally came into view and Rakr requested permission to land. When allowed to do so they landed stridently on the marble floor. He dismounted taking the boy with him.

It was crowded to maximum capacity within the citadel. Rakr groaned.

"Of all times! Why must this boy have come now?" All the riders had gathered for the coming of their leader, Vreal. It was the worst time for something 'exciting' to happen. And this could be the 'something' the elders were talking about, the 'something' that could ignite a war.

Turning around he looked at Osthato and nodded. The massive green dragon returned the gesture and flew off to the dragon hold. Several riders gave him strange and curious looks as he searched for a way through the crowd. Finding one he headed towards it. The towering marble arches sparkled brightly as he walked through the corridors. He would have lost his way looking at the magnificence if he had not kept his mind trained on his goal.

Eventually, he reached his destination. He opened the large door with magic and walked in. The healers appeared instantly and removed his burden and began to tend to him.

"At least that is over with," he sighed contently sitting down on a chair on the opposite wall. Osthato grumbled in his mind.

"_At least you can get some rest, it's so crowded I can barely see my own feet!" _Rakr chuckled and leaned back. His eyes began to close as he tried to discern what could have happened to this boy. Something happened, but what?

**()()()()()()()()()**

Murtagh paced furiously back and forth. His great red dragon, Thorn swiveled his head back and forth with his eyes never leaving his rider. Murtagh stopped and punched the wall.

"Argh! Why? Why, did he leave? How did he do it?" Thorn paused and stared at him thoughtfully.

_"You would too you know," _Thorn answered him. Murtagh looked at him incredulously before crossing his arms.

"What exactly did he do though?"

_"He cast a spell,"_ Thorn blinked with a grin. Again, he gave him an incredulous look.

"Uhuh, I can see that, but what did the spell do?" Thorn paused.

_"Well, the spell was_ 'losna wyrda' _right?" _Murtagh nodded. _"Well then, they went to somewhere where fate can be changed or released…?" _Murtagh froze.

"Aha! Exactly Thorn! There is only one place that can be!"

Thorn blinked.

_"Where?"_

"Really?" he groaned, "and you came up with the idea, they went to the past."

**()()()()()()()()()()**

The combined forces of the Varden, Surda, the dwarves, and the elves had been defeated in the battle at Uru'baen. The makeshift camp they resided at was alongside the Ranr River. They returned to it in low broken spirits. The defeat at Uru'baen had cost them more than they could have ever expected. They lost more than half of their militia including their only hope for victory, Eragon Shadeslayer. Their spellcasters confirmed that Eragon and Saphira were no longer living.

Nasuada fell limply into her chair and placed her hands on her face. The queen of the elves, Islanzadi stood before her along with Orik, the dwarven king, and (what's his name!!!!) the king of Surda. All held solemn expressions and an air of defeat.

"My people and I are returning to our dwellings in Du Weldenvarden," Islanzadi stated firmly. This caught all present great shock. Nasuada raised her head slowly to look at the queen.

"Why do you abandon us now, in our time of greatest need? You know are our greatest hope!" Orik, without raising his head also spoke.

"I too can risk no longer the lives of mine people. We shall also return to our dwellings. I am sorry Nasuada." The air of the room became very dark at his statement. The hope of winning the war became nothing but a faint flickering in the distant and with each beat of their hearts it fell farther back.

(What's his name) stepped forward and looked at the two rulers disdainfully. Then he turned to Nasuada and stood strong and tall.

"My armies shall not fall back; we will fight by your side until the end. My people will be in danger even if we were to not." Nasuada smiled thankfully t him but turned to the other two angrily. She stood up and cried out in outrage.

"You are cowards! Just because we lose our only rider, you abandon us!" Orik stiffened but Islanzadi remained unmoving.

"The rider was our only tie to the squabbles of men, with him no longer living, we have no need or tie to you."

"No! You are wrong, eventually Galbatorix will become so powerful he will hunt you down in your hollows and wipe you from this earth!"

"I agree, if we do not fight him now, he will just return to destroy us. More lives will be destroyed if we wait!"

"Then what do you purpose we do then, eh? We small folk don't care much for the quarrels of men, but it will eventually affect us, no?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's your fault my people are dying! I will not have any more!"

"You're an idiot! Just because you're taller…"

"Hey, hey… it would not be very good if your soldiers heard this. It would break their morale."

The leaders immediately stopped their squabbling and looked at the new arrival.

"Angela! You are not allowed in here." The witch shrugged her shoulders. She smiled toothily at the leaders and sat down in a nearby chair. She looked at them thoughtfully for several minutes making even the queen edgy.

"What do you want?" Islanzadi growled. Angela straightened and knitted her fingers together in her lap.

"Listen what I got to say, for it is crucial." The leaders fell silent and watched her warily. "First of all, shut up about you're petty little needs like that." They dwarf and elf looked completely indignant but the other two tried not to laugh.

"Second, you must work together to defeat the king. You need a plan."

"What do you suppose we do then?" Orrin asked (thanks!).

"First must astute choice, steal the final dragon egg."

"What? That would be suicide!"

"It can never be done!"

"How?"

"That seems a likely choice." they turned their heads to look at Islanzadi. She looked thoughtfully up at the pavilion ceiling.

"If we need a rider, well then we need a dragon. Galbatorix holds the final egg captive." Everyone shook their heads but still looked nervous and unsure. Angela smiled again.

"But to me… that's the stupidest and there is a better choice."

"Now what is _that?"_

"The second and final choice- which is the smartest…_riskiest _but safest way- is to aid our little rider," she beamed. All eyes turned to her in astonishment. "Being irrational as he… he'll probably end up killing us all.

"W-what do you mean?" Orrin stuttered in amazement.

"Losna wyrda," she laughed.

**ellllllllllllllllloooooooo!!! So, who should be sent into the past after him??? Vote! i need ideas!!!!**

**_ha! she needs ideas 'cause she cant think any her own! _**

**....**

**exactly what do you mean by that???**

**_obiviously your dumb. thats what._**

**NANI?????????? teme!**

**_your lucky.... these peeps don know japanese... so they don know you just swore there. its supposed to be k+._**

**o yeah!!!! teme.**

**_che._**

**what was dat!!!!!!! you hypocrite!! oh, and besides y choose now to annoy the readers??? youll scare them away!!!!**

**_youre the one scaring them... am i right readers? dats y u don get reviews._**

**urusei!!!!!!!! shuttup! **

**_sorry peeps but i will place her in the padded room now.... i will right the 'author notes' from now on..._**

**its not called author notes!!!!!**

**_then what is it called?_**

**ano............ ALRIGHT PEOPLES LETS JUST FINISH OFF HERE BYE!!!!! AND PLEASE REVIEW I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN!**

**_wha......._**

**bye!**


	3. Chapter 2

****

**Ello peoples! chapter 2 is up and ready! hope you like it! i updated it so if you have read these already... they are changed a bit! hope you still like them but...i think Hina is sleep so no problems.....phew XD)anyway... Thanks for the reviews!! i decided to put both angela and arya in!! **

**_You forgot the disclaimer..._**

**I don need one! i already put one in!!**

**_couldnt one more hurt?_**

**Yes**

**_baka.... anyway she doesnt own any of the inheritance books or anything in the... just the plot of this story..._**

***chucks keyboard at head* anyway.... hope you enjoy it and please review!!!**

**Chapter 2**

Soft murmurs entered Eragon's consciousness. His tired eyes slowly tried to make out the blurry faces that surrounded him. Faces of elves and humans began to manifest itself to him in the dim room. He groaned and slowly sat up with his hand upon his face. The murmuring stopped and the other occupants of the room turned to look at him. Eragon removed his hand and looked at them in confusion. He turned to see a young elf leaning against the wall; probably sleeping.

"Where am I?" he asked his voice sounding dry and hoarse. An elder looking male elf walked forward and looked at him expectantly. Eragon jumped back in surprise almost up the wall. His cry awoke the elf that also gave a start.

"Hey! He's awake finally!"

"Huh? What?"

"Lad," the elf said, "he is the one who brought you here after you were injured. Eragon froze.

_"Saphira!"_ No answer.

"Where's Saphira!" he cried jumping up. The younger elf and the elder blinked turning to each other.

"Back at Flam," they answered. The elder elf opened his mouth but paused as a commotion was heard just down the hall. He groaned and opened the door angrily. He stomped out and shouted and the crowd.

"Quiet! What's…" he stopped and smiled sheepishly before bowing.

"Pleased to see you Lord Vreal."

"It is good to be on your guard, Rakr," A man (I think he is a man but I'm not sure XD) smiled, "But make sure you know who you are shouting at." The man paused and looked into the room. He frowned and walked in with Rakr in tow. He pointed a finger accusingly at Eragon.

"You, boy, are despicable." Eragon grimaced.

"What did I do?" the man sighed.

"Do not play dumb with me."

"H…h…huh? I don't know what you're talking about! I…" he paused, "What exactly did that spell do?" The man sighed and Rakr rolled his eyes.

"I should have started correctly," he smiled, "my name is Vrael Leader of the Dragon Riders, who are you?"

"What?!"

**()()()()()()()()()()**

"Angela," Islanzadi asked, "What exactly do you propose we do? You must know where Eragon is." Angela nodded and smiled.

"Yep, foolish boy he is. Very soon he will plunge deep into the world in which he lies. The world we know now will cease and become a void in which no one can leave nor enter. Eventually a new one will be put in our place. Nothing here will change Nothing. We will fight forever. Die forever if he messes up even _once_." The leaders froze in shock.

"What do you mean?" Orik asked her and everyone else nodded.

"Well, he has been sent to the past. Someone should go after him to make sure he doesn't mess it up too much. No… not at all. He will surely mess things up."

"Who and how?"

"Who is up to you, but how I can figure out."

"Why should we trust you? What's in it for you?" Angela paused and her eyes clouded over for a few seconds. Looking up she smiled her weird annoying smile once again.

"I personally don't want to live this life forever and can do nothing about the king."

"Really? Is that so? I should hope so. Then who do you propose we send?" Orik moaned.

"Well, we should send someone who knows Eragon, and the land of the past well," said Nasuada.

"How about Arya?" said Orrin. Islanzadi agreed and so did Nasuada.

"I'll go," Angela offered slightly timidly.

"No!" they all shouted at once causing her to jump back in surprise. "Well, it seems I'm not very much liked but I know the situation better than anyone else. I'm going. I'll see if Arya will accompany me."

"Alright, I agree."

"Huh?"

"Same."

"Fine." Angela smiled in triumph. _Yes I will… please wait for me! _

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Murtagh sat calmly before his bedroom window. The stars sparkled softly looking down upon him.

"What do you want?"He cried out to them as they called out. He grumbled but stopped when he saw Thorn sitting on the ground below. Climbing out his window he jumped down beside him. Thorn turned around and looked at him strangely.

"What?" Thorn did not answer but looked from him to the window several stories from the ground numerous times before looking back at the stars. The pair watched the stars in silence before Murtagh spoke.

"Do you think Eragon was right? Can we really change our true names?" Thorn turned to look at him with one of his ruby eyes.

"_Yes, it is possible. For you, yes, me no."_

"What? What do you mean?" Murtagh asked in alarm.

"_Do not worry. The king does not truly know my true name. My race is different than yours. We are… _one_. That is why the dragons of the riders found it a huge accomplishment to mate a wild dragon. The wilds are more… _connected_."_

"I don't understand."

"_Don't worry, in time you will."_

Murtagh grumbled but gave in. They lapsed into silence once more. They were interrupted, however, by a familiar mental calling.

The pair stood up and walked nervously into the castle. Guards lining the walls eyed then nervously but did not move. The dark stone absorbed the light and- to him- the occupants. They stopped when they reached the great black doors to the king's throne room. Opening the door, they walked in. The Rider and dragon bowed then looked up at their king. "What is it that you wish, my liege?"

The king eyed him for a few minutes before standing.

"You shall go after your brother. You must bring him to me, alive. He must not change history!" Murtagh frowned and mumbled under his breath.

"I wish he would."

"What was that?" Murtagh paused than smiled.

"Yes, your Majesty."

"Good. Now… _Losna Wyrda un malthina._" A familiar white glow began to form around Murtagh and Thorn as they faded to nothingness. Galbatorix smiled. "Now he better not ruin things. _Again_"

**()()()()()()()()()()**

"Impossible! How can that be?" Vrael raised an eyebrow at him.

"What is this, you delinquent?"

"How can you be Vrael? Vrael died over 100 years ago!" All occupants of the room stood in silent amazement. But, Vrael showed the most shock, he stared at him stunned.

"I do not understand you, boy. Keep your tongue and your wits to yourself, boy especially now. Blodren du Shur'tugal (I know not very original right?) is beginning." Eragon cocked his head in confusion then jumped in alarm.

"You!" he shouted.

"Me?" said a young girl pointing at herself. Vrael turned and looked at the girl.

"Do you not recognize my daughter? By the way… what is your name? I forgot to ask."

_He already asked…_"Uh…uh…Eragon."

"Why thank you, Eragon."

"But…"

"Now what?" he growled in irritation he was starting to get on his nerves.

"What is your name?" he asked the girl.

"She smiled a toothy smile as a ginger (I think that's right XD) cat leaped into her arms.

"I'm Angela and this is Solembum."

"You have got to be kidding me!" he cried placing his hands on his head.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

"Arya, are you ready?" Angela asked the elf next to her. She nodded and Angela stretched out her hand. "_Thverr wyrda."_

**What do u think? wat should happen now? i writing the story but its funner...**

**_... and easier 'cause shes lazy..._**

***ahem* well not really funner.... wait what was i talking bout again??**

**_u were bribing people for reviews_**

**no i wasnt! i was asking!**

**_see? now u remember. please review so she will shuttup...BYE!_**

**Oi!... well bye!! i will try to update soon! ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi! this one is also updated! please review and tell me if its better or not! (if youve read the original XD) thank you!**

**Chapter 3**

"Owww... Thorn!"

_"What is it Murtagh?" _

"You're on my leg! Get of before you break it!"

"_Oh, sorry." _Thorn stood up. Murtagh yelped and looked at his leg that was beginning to turn a deep shade of purple.

"Look what you did! It's smashed!"

_"I said I was sorry didn't I? So back off." _Murtagh grumbled under his breath.

"Fine, Fine… _Waise heill._" Thorn rolled his eyes than looked around at their surroundings.

"_Where do you suppose we are?" _

"Somewhere Eragon is obviously… specifically, I dunno." Thorn huffed in irritation.

"_All right, grump, let's go."_

"WHO'S THE GRUMP?!"

**()()()()()()()()()()**

"What is the matter rider?"

"What do you mean what's the matter? I found that that old witch was the daughter of Vreal!"

"I don't understand," the sandy-haired girl smiled cocking her head, "Are you saying I'm a witch? That's not very nice." Eragon opened his mouth to retort but paused.

_Oh snap! Eragon you're an idiot! _He shook his head than shut his mouth. Vrael cocked an eyebrow but said nothing. He turned around and motioned to the elf from before.

"Rakr, I put you in charge of this delinquent."

"What?! That goes against my duty!"

"No, Rakr, you're job is to keep the peace. So go keep the peace." He left the room with everyone following; leaving a fuming Rakr behind.

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble," Eragon told the elf. Rakr turned to him and stared at him angrily.

"Do not be so naïve boy! Should listen to what you're master says!" Eragon flinched…_Oromis. _He blinked back into reality and stared at the elf.

"Who are you?" Rakr paused and looked at him strangely but then turned away.

"Come. You must be hungry."

He turned and walked out of the room. Eragon stood and followed. They stepped through the doorway and looked around him. His eyes widened in amazement at what he saw. Such a magnificent fortress! Its walls were carved from sparkling white marble. Large intricate arches rose from the floor and towered above the head. Designs of dragons in flight soared above and around the walls. Massive colorful dragons walked silently alone or along side their riders. Their scales shimmered causing rainbows to dance across the walls. It was so beautiful! How could Galbatorix destroyed this all?

"Eragon."

"H-huh?" he was pulled out of his sightseeing as Rakr motioned for him to follow him through an archway. He followed and his eyes widened in amazement at the rows and rows of riders eating.

"What, is this place?" he asked Rakr. He turned and glanced at him slightly.

"The Mess Hall," he stated shaking his head at the obviousness of the answer.

"Oh." Eragon fell into silence as the riders began to look at him questioningly. Eragon diverted his eyes and kept walking.

"Hey! Rakr!" Rakr stopped and looked at the one who had called his name. His face held disgust at being addressed so casually.

"What is it, Fred?"

"Aw, your so mean Rakr… my name is not Fred!"

"Close enough… anyway leave me alone."

"Who do you have there? Is it another apprentice or is it a puppy? " All the riders at the table roared with laughter. Eragon frowned and Rakr completely ignored them.

"Ignore them, Eragon, they are not worth it. They just want a good laugh. It shall be the end of them." Eragon nodded but felt his heart twist. _He doesn't know how right he is._

"Yeah, I'm used to it." Rakr eyed him skeptically.

"_You think he stole that egg because he was tired of being made fun of?" Osthato asked._

_"I don't know but I will get answers. _Then_ I can turn him in." _Osthato growled slightly.

"_Should you really turn him in?"_

"Master Rakr! What are you doing?" Rakr looked up and frowned.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me I wasn't paying attention, your majesty." The elf-woman before him looked indignant but walked away.

"Huh? What's the queen of the elves doing here the elves hadn't left Du Weldenvarden in…" he stopped and smiled sheepishly, "never mind."

"What is wrong, Eragon? You do not seem to know our ways."

"Yeah, I'm sorry... by the way, why does everyone keep calling you master?"

"Uhuh. Now then let's find something to eat."

Rakr walked over to a table at the head of the room. Sitting down he beckoned for him do so also. Eragon timidly sat down also and watched as the riders began to give him strange looks. He ignored them but stopped when he saw what his food was.

"Wait… I thought elves didn't eat meat!" Rakr sighed and placed his fork on the table.

"Eragon, you're principles do not apply to us. Nor should you try to make them. Eat." Eragon shrugged his shoulders and began to eat. The meat, of course, left out. Rakr eyed him the whole time. When he had finished he looked around at all of the other riders. A knot jumped into his throat and his heart fell. He closed his eyes attempting to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. _It couldn't be. Men and elf sat side-by-side, intimate relationships of heart, soul, and their whole being held them together. Defenders of justice and all they loved. All … people, all of them with hopes, dreams, wants, fears, and something they wished to protect. All of them… because of _**him** _will die. All of the will destroyed in an instant._

"Eragon? Are you alright?" Eragon's head fell to his hands and he took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and lifted his head slowly. _Rakr too… _"No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure you are alright? It may have been the shock of your accident. We can have a healer look at you."

"No, I'm fine, really." Rakr sighed and stood up.

"We should find you a place to sleep." Eragon followed him out of the room with eyes still upon him. The corridor had emptied some and the moon had started to rise. They walked through the silent corridors passing periodically a rider or dragon. Eragon's mind soon started to float elsewhere.

He looked out at the sparkling stars. They shimmered and winked at him high above from their perches in the sky. He could see the swirling cosmos with his new-found strength and power. Occasionally he would see a star fall from the sky and burn up in the atmosphere. His mind then floated to Saphira. _Where are you_ _Saphira? I need you now…_

The two stopped before a door and Rakr stepped aside.

"This is your room now, Eragon, or until you return to your master." Eragon froze but shook his head.

"I don't think he would like that."

"Why would that be?" Eragon shook his head again and opened the door to his room. Walking to his bed he sat down and closed his eyes. The new world was becoming too much for him. He needed her. The Varden needed him. So did the elves and the dwarves… the world of the future, _his world,_ needed him. He stopped abruptly when he heard someone in his room. He opened his eyes and looked at the intruder. Rakr stood there watching him.

"Can I help you?" Eragon asked him irritably but, he continued to watch him passively.

"Who are you?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Where are you from, Eragon, I know you are not from our world; at least, not this time." Eragon froze but then quickly hid his emotions.

"I don't know what you mean." He gasped, however, when Rakr's face appeared a few inches from his own. He studied him then pulled back.

"You do not know who I am, Eragon."

"Then enlighten me," he growled. Rakr paused and looked him straight in the eyes.

"But I know who you are." Rakr backed out of the room and left Eragon standing there stunned. _Could he really know that I came from the future? No… he couldn't… _Laying back down he tried to get some sleep. He would have a busy day tomorrow. He had heard that this 'Blodren du Shur'tugal' was beginning tomorrow. He would have to attend. He groaned and rolled over. He hated big occasions.

A noise was heard out side; it was like a crash. He leaned out of his window to get a better look. He heard voices this time.

"Brom! Careful! Next time I won't take you!" Eragon froze. _It couldn't be THAT Brom could it? _His eyes became adjusted to the light and he saw two figures running through grass at the bottom of the mountain. Eragon's pulse quickened when he saw the features of one of the men. He looked just like…_ Morzan_. Eragon fell back onto his bed hyperventilating. It really was… then the other really was… his father.

_Alright… I should get some sleep... and not worry about him. Yet. _Eragon laid down and pulled the covers over himself. The bed was very soft and fell asleep.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

"Come on, Brom," A brown haired rider coaxed a young frightened boy, "we won't get caught."

"Morzan! We have to go to the opening ceremony!"

"Huh? Its still night. Are you a coward?" Brom shook his head and gingerly followed him. They stealthily stalked toward a large building at the foot of the mountain. Morzan opened the door and slowly walked in.

"Ha! This smells so good!" he reached down and picked up a loaf of bread, "This is _so _worth it!"

"Ye-e-ah, it is," Brom stammered as he picked up a large roast. A huge pile of food came falling down on top of him creating a large _bang._ Morzan froze and ran out as shouting was heard outside. Brom struggled to follow him, as the door was slammed open. He chased after him but the men behind him were quickly gaining. He was suddenly pulled behind a tree and a hand placed over his mouth. After the men had passed the hand was removed and looked up at the one who had saved him. A tall muscular brown-haired man stood there with a long red blade at his side.

"Thank you," Brom said awkwardly, "I'm Brom, who are you?" He wore an expression of complete amazement. His face went momentarily blank- Brom decided he was probably talking with his dragon- and nodded his head.

"My name is Murtagh."

"Thank you, have you seen my friend?" Murtagh froze and his eyes grew widen in horror. _His friend was…no it couldn't be! _Brom cocked his head and smiled.

"It's alright, I'll find Morzan myself." He ran off leaving a stunned Murtagh behind.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

The morning light came to rest on Eragon's face and he slowly awoke. He stretched and found fresh clothes at the foot of his bed. He yawned and started to undress. As he was about to put on his new clothes, a knock was heard on the door. This startled him making him fall over with his feet halfway in his pants.

"Ow!" he cried out alarming the person on the other side of the door.

"H-huh? Are you alright, sir?" the voice asked in concern. Eragon stood up and quickly pulled his pants up.

"Yes, I'm fine. Do you need something?"'

"Yes, sir, you are needed by Master Rakr." Eragon frowned. _Stupid stuck-up rider Rakr to be exact…_

"Alright… I will be out in a second. Eragon threw on the rest of his clothes and buckled Brisinger to his side. Walking over to the door he opened it and saw the _familiar _face of a young boy. The boy bowed and led him out of the room. Well, to Eragon he looked like a boy. By now Eragon was in his 20s and this boy was around 15 or 16.

Eragon followed him down the corridor and to huge doors decorated ornately. His eyes widened in amazement. It was so beautiful, even more beautiful than Utgard itself. The huge white marble doors towered over them with intricate designs of nature, symbols, and of course, dragons. The boy turned to him and told him to follow.

They entered and the room was even more beautiful beyond imagining. He tore his eyes from the room and noticed Rakr sitting in front of the congregation but just off to the side. The boy bowed to him and smiled. Rakr smiled back and then turned to Eragon. He beckoned for him to join him. He did and leaned close to him.

"What exactly is going to happen?" Rakr eyed him suspiciously but turned to look at the front.

"You shall see. But, my best friend shall be in this ceremony."

"Who's your friend?" Before he could answer, Vrael came to the stand several feet in front of them and addressed the crowd.

"Brothers, we have gathered here today to celebrate the presence of our partners." The riders nodded and smiled. Vrael then began a speech and several riders rolled their eyes and began eating again. Rakr threw a fork across the room at 'Fred' who appeared to have fallen asleep. He jolted awake when it collided with his head. Eragon started snickering but soon stopped. _This was so strange. Being in the presence of the riders of the past. He was no longer alone. _He was shaken out of his thoughts when Vrael's speech came to an end.

"Now I'll let my friend here take over." he stepped back and allowed another rider to step forward.

"That's him, my friend." Eragon nodded than froze.

"No…no…no! It can't be!"

"W-what is it Eragon?"

"NO!" he jumped up and drew _Brisinger_. He charged the man with a loud cry. The riders stood in amazement.

"Traitor! Egg-breaker! Murderer! _Brisinger_!" he lunged at the surprised man as the riders finally attempted to intercept him.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

"Angela! We're lost! And don't you dare say we are not!" Angela shrugged her shoulders and kept walking in the same direction. Arya sighed and followed reluctantly. "We are not even by the ocean! Are we not headed towards Vroengard?" Angela shook her head.

"I don't remember Eragon at Vroengard but at another stronghold of the riders."

"Wait! You remember seeing Eragon? How can that be?" Angela fell silent and thoughtful.

"_Who _are you Angela?"

"The only _real_ answer I can give you was who I _was. _After I lost my precious partner I lost who I was. I was Angela, Daughter of Vrael and rider of Guliä." Arya stopped abruptly and stared at her in amazement.

"How?" Angela bowed her head then turned and continued walking.

"I am no longer she. She died a long time ago when I betrayed my father." Before Arya could speak she pointed her finer up at a looming mountain ahead. "That's our destination."

**What do you think of this chapter? i tried to make it longer than the other ones... that kinda worked. sorry i didnt update faster but i had finals to study for. **

**_she doesnt need to study... shed fail them all anyway_**

**Urusei!!!!!!! i did not fail... and besides STOP SHOWING UP AT RANDOM MOMENTS IN TIME!!!!!!!! **

**_hmmmmm...if i show up all the time then it wont be random..._**

**wait.... huh???**

**_k people!! we're going now and will try not to keeping you waiting!! ill make her up date faster!!! ja ne!_**

**oi! who put you incharge???!!! well.... bye guys!!!! and please review!!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi! again... this one is updated!**

**Chapter 4**

Two elves appeared behind Eragon and grasped his arms causing _Brisinger_ to fall to the floor. Eragon growled and tried to attack the man three feet in front of him. Vreal stepped in front of the man and drew his sword. He placed it at his throat threateningly and frowned.

"You felon!" he shouted at him in anger, "I tire of you!" A loud roar shook the room causing several of the riders to jump. A large sapphire dragon appeared and perched herself on the large open window. She growled at them and her eyes flashed dangerously. Vreal eyed her momentarily before turning back to Eragon.

_"Saphira!"_

_"Eragon, what…?"_

"How dare you draw your sword! You are a fool!" The sword dug deeper in his neck causing blood to trickle down his neck. The Saphira growled again at this.

"You do not understand. I am not the fool." Vreal cocked an eyebrow.

"What do I, no we, not understand, boy?"

"You are blind! You cannot see the danger that impends over you! Rakr told me that a war could ignite…!"

"Silence! How does that give you the right to attack an unarmed man! What do you have against this man?" Eragon lowered his head.

"That also you would not understand."

"Fine. We will go to court on this issue. Since you ruined such an important event and disgraced us, then if you lose, you will die." The sapphire dragon gave a roar of anger and clawed the ground.

"_No! You cannot! I will not allow you to do so!" _

_"_This is also your fault, dragon. You will also die." The riders began to whisper among themselves. The visiting elves looked completely indignant and the queen impassive.

Rakr's eyebrows pulled together in thought. _He just wants Eragon's head… there is no way he can win this._

**()()()()()()()()()()**

"I have an idea how this will play out," Angela said as they snuck towards Utgard, "We must hurry so it does not happen." Arya nodded and quickened her pace.

"What will happen?"

"The trial… if we can just stop that..."

"Alright let's hurry then." They stalked on in silence avoiding everyone at all cost. Several guards appeared periodically but did not detect them. When they reached the foot, Angela began to climb a hidden staircase with Arya on her tail. No one was present on the steps. Occasionally they would stop to listen but they continued to race up the stairs.

"Wait," Angela said raising her hand. They had reached the top. A small girl with ginger hair walked into view with an emerald dragon and tabby cat behind her. She walked slowly and warily towards a large door right in front of her. She opened the door and slipped in leaving her dragon outside.

"Is that…?" Angela nodded and quickly ran down the hall in which the girl had come.

"Almost there."

**()()()()()()()()()()**

A large assembly of riders surrounded Eragon and Saphira. They sat impassively with their dragons behind them. Vreal sat at the head of them, beside him stood the man whom Eragon attacked. Eragon glared at him the whole time making him very irritated and edgy.

"Alright," Vreal began causing a relieved expression to cross the man's face, "We shall begin." Eragon nodded looking very bored and irritated at the same time.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" A rider with a brown dragon asked. Eragon rolled his eyes.

"I am not apt to tell but…" he turned to his dragon the back to the elf, "you won't believe me."

"Go on," a silver haired elf said. Eragon nodded.

"I told Rakr, who was placed in charge of me, that I knew nothing of what was going on and... I don't know what he concluded from that." The riders looked at him in astonishment.

"Is this true?" said a voice behind him. He turned to see a familiar face alongside an emerald dragon.

"In reality, Saphira's egg was stolen by another than given to me." The riders cried out in outrage while the dragons growled.

"He is guilty!" one of the riders yelled. Eragon stood there with the same bored expression as before.

"This must be a reason why it all ended." The room fell into silence. All eyes turned to him and Saphira bowed her head.

"You should probably listen to my side of the story before you jump to conclusions."

"Go on."

"Thank you. Now, I am not sure who originally stole the egg from her captors but…"

"Captors! What is this!" the black-haired man shouted, "we are not…"

"Silence! Please continue Eragon," Vreal commanded. Eragon nodded.

"She was stolen to aid the Varden who fought against the black king. The courier of the egg carried it across Alagaesia between the Varden and the elves; the dwarves took no part in this."

"What do you speak about, boy?" a familiar faced rider asked who sat alongside his gold dragon, "your words speak of a time and a land different than our own."

"Well, yes and no."

"Explain then."

"Our people had been at war for over a hundred years against the black king. Since he was a rider the only way to win the war was to kill him. A former rider, my mentor, had formed the Varden. The only hope for the Varden's victory was for them to have a rider of their own… one as powerful as the king. Little did they know, the king did not use his and his own dragon's power, but used the power of stolen Eldunari."

"What! How can someone have stolen the Eldunari! It is heavily guarded!"

"Exactly my point. There was no one to guard them. The riders had become corrupt. He destroyed them all."

"What do you speak of? When had this happened? You speak of fairy tales!" The council of riders erupted to angry shouts but the black haired man remained impassive.

"If this is true? Who is this 'black king'?"

"His name is Galbatorix. He retaliated after his dragon was murdered and he was not given another." The black-haired man finally reacted.

"You're wrong! I would never do as such!"

"Yes," Vreal sighed, "we do not believe you. What you speak is false. Either you are a good liar, or you are disillusioned. You are a threat. You will be executed immediately. What do you think Oromis?" Eragon turned to his teacher who sat thoughtfully next to Glaedr.

"I still believe he MAY be telling the truth. He has not yet sworn in the ancient language. Nor have we examined his mind" Vreal cocked his head slightly.

"No, that will do no good. He can easily lie in this situation. I believe this trial is over. You lose." Galbatorix smiled and looked cheerfully at Eragon.

"Ha! Don't act so smug," Eragon told him, "I'll kill you later on… in about a hundred years."

Vreal stood up and muttered a spell. Saphira froze than fell unconscious. Eragon gave a start but was stopped as two guards walked over and grasped him but the arms. They pulled him out of the room and down the hall into a small jail cell. He slumped to the floor and placed his hands on his head. _Why did this happen… know I'm going to be killed by him! Why does he have to happen! Wait… Rakr was an elder… that was why everyone respected him. _Eragon paused. And Rakr is one of Galbatorix's friends… he was one who got killed by Urgals! _I have to stop that! _

_No… that's not it. Rakr would never be so stupid ass to do that. And he's too powerful to be taken over by something like that. _Eragon sighed and sat down. _That was at least _one _comforting thought? _A soft padding of feet was heard down the hall. Eragon looked up as someone stepped in front of his cell.

"What do you want?" Eragon growled. Rakr stared calmly at him.

"Eragon, I'm sorry but I cannot save you."

"No really." He accused.

"I'm leaving in a few seconds with Fred and Galbatorix. I have no choice. No matter how many times I tried to dissuade my pupils they would not give in. I finally agreed." Eragon froze.

"No, you can't go!"

"Why not, Eragon? Is there something you know that I do not?"

"Please! You must believe me! I really do come from the future! You won't come back alive!"

"I'm sorry, Eragon, but I'm not so weak as to be killed so easily."

"Wait you…"

"No. Goodbye. I'm sorry." He turned and left a stunned Eragon behind.

"Rakr!"

(**)()()()()()()()()()**

"What? What do you mean we missed it?!" Arya shouted at the surprised guard.

"Come on, Arya," Angela sighed, "We'll be late if we don't hurry."

"Hurry for what?"

"The execution of course." Arya tripped and almost fell flat on her face. _Eragon? No it can't be! I won't let him die… not until he apologizes!_

"Where will it be held?"

"Just outside Utgard, on the execution grounds. It will be hard to get through… all the riders will be present."

"We'll have to take that chance."

"Agreed. Now, this way!" they hurried back down the flight of steps they had just came up. _We must hurry! _

**()()()()()()()()()()**

"Where is he? We've been looking for hours! He's nowhere to be found!"

_"Calm down, Murtagh. There's a commotion ahead… knowing your brother he's probably in the center of it."_

"Alright. You're probably correct. Let's go."

**()()()()()()()()()()**

The roar of the crowd and the blinding sunlight finally reached him as he was led outside. The crowd quieted a bit when they saw him but many still remain talking. The knot in his heart tightened as he looked ahead at the solemn face of his executioner. He swallowed past the lump in his throat and kept walking.

When they reached the platform he began walking up the high staircase to the top. When he reached it he saw Vreal and several other elders already standing there. Eragon bowed his head. Rakr must already be gone. He was going to his death just like he was. He looked up as Vreal approached him. He addressed the crowd.

"Now you will see the punishment for being disobedient to the riders and their ancient ways." Eragon growled. _They are all fools. And why must things happen so quickly? I just got here! And now… their going to kill me. _

"Where's Saphira?" he demanded of Vreal. Vreal turned to him and frowned.

"That is part of your punishment. You shall never hear her voice again, but she will die peacefully with your own death. You should be happy for her." Warm tears streamed down his cheeks as he saw this reality. _No… no... no no no!_ _Saphira! _His tears continued to flow as he was pushed towards the executioner and his waiting blade. It was going to end. The Varden would now fall.

The blade slowly fell as Eragon bowed his head. The blade was about to pierce him when……

**You know? I think I'm tired of this XD. I'm getting no reviews so no one must care what happens to our little shadeslayer…**

**_Or they just don't like you…_**

**Oi! That's not very nice! Well do you think I should continue? I want to but it depends on what you people say! I know the beginning was a little boring but its getting better, no?**

_**So she says… she does not own anything Inheritance.. just the characters Osthato and Rakr… oh, she also owns the plot.**_

**I think they understand that already… anyway… I'll update if I get more reviews!!! So please review!!! Ja ne! **

_**Yeah… Ja.** _


	6. Chapter 5

**Alright.. this is the final updated chapter. all others i might change! but please review!!!!!!! ****Chapter 5**

**please read and tell me what you think... i can answer any questions you have... **

**_She does not anything in this story.... just the plot and characters and places not mentioned in any of the books!!!_**

**here you go!!**

"Now Eragon don't act like a fool. Get up!" Eragon froze and noticed a shadow looming over him.

"What? Who…?" He looked up and saw an elf blocking the blow that was meant to kill him.

"I changed my mind you know… I haven't got my answers yet," Rakr laughed and swung his blade forcing the surprised human back. "Now… let's get you out of here.'' He grabbed Eragon by the wrists and threw him into the air. Eragon cried out in astonishment as the equally astonished- maybe more- riders blinked several times trying to evaluate the situation. Osthato fell suddenly from the sky and caught him in his talons. Rakr grinned and turned to Vreal.

"Sorry my Lord Vreal but, I don't agree with your tactics." He ran and quickly landed on Osthato's back. Their retreating forms disappeared in the distance.

"What just happened?" the executioner asked. Vreal threw back his head and cried out in frustration. The balance between the riders was too delicate for this.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

"Eragon! You have got to be kidding me!" Thorn shrugged his shoulders and slinked away from his fuming rider.

_"Well he was here but apparently not anymore." _

"No really! Come on… I will skin him alive when we catch up with him!"

_"You mean if."_

"Shut up!"

"_Sure, sure… just get on."_ Murtagh walked angrily over to Thorn and jumped on his back. His wings rose in the air and then hurtled them through the sky.

"Well, so much for surprise." The riders below looked up in confusion. _What a bunch of idiots… no wonder Galbatorix destroyed them all._

_"Murtagh!"_

_"What?"_

_"Look!" _Murtagh turned and bent over Thorn's back to get a good view of what he was looking at. Murtagh's eyebrows pulled together and he swore angrily.

_"Just great! Now we have the Varden here! We better hurry Thorn."_

_"Yes."_

**()()()()()()()()()()**

"Arya… Is that not Murtagh and Thorn or is it Morzan and his dragon?" Arya covered her eyes and looked up at the shadowed figures.

"No, it is too small to be Morzan, its Murtagh."

"What is he doing here then?"

"Most likely sent by the king. This is not good. We have better hurry."

"Alright." The pair ran silently through the forest where a commotion was heard.

"Why you imbeciles! You let them get away!" Silent murmurings were heard near the voice. Arya and Angela walked into the sunlight and beheld a large crowd of riders. At their head was Vreal and a hooded man.

"Excuse me, sirs," Angela said. Arya swore under her breath and looked irritably at her. Angela shrugged her shoulders and continued.

"We are looking for a boy and his dragon… we wish to find him." Vreal raised an eyebrow at her.

"I see. But I do not know who you are talking about."

"His name is Eragon and his dragon Saphira… do you know them?"

"Ha! I understand now. You mean _them _and yes. We are also searching for him… you can join in our search."

"Thank you very much, sir. I am Angela and this Arya… we shall certainly help you." Angela smiled then walked away. "Let's not lose any time Arya." Arya sighed and shook her head. _They were so stupid... not very smart indeed. But then there was Angela. She had a strange way of doing things… but, of course, it was Angela. What was she to expect? But… what had just happened?_

**()()()()()()()()()()**

"This is taking to long!" Orik grumbled sitting down in a chair.

"Well, my little friend," Orrin said to him, "it could take awhile."

"No, I shouldn't have taken but a few seconds." Those in the room turned to Islanzadi.

"Continue please," Nasuada requested. Islanzadi nodded and continued her explanation.

"You see, time, as we know it, does not exist. It is an object created by our minds to form a pattern or commonness. Our minds do not like disorder you see."

"Get to your point," Orik growled fingering his axe in irritation.

"Please do not interrupt. As I was saying, to travel 'back in time' or 'to the future' would just take an alteration of ones mind. Technically what has happened and what will happen is happening now. So the time they were 'gone' would have been no time to us but could be several centuries to another."

"What does that mean then?" Nasuada asked her warily.

"It means… our 'time' now is parting from 'reality'. Our friends in the past changed something that altered our 'now'." The leaders stared at each other in astonishment and a hint of fear.

"Can this be stopped?" Orrin asked her.

"Yes, the consequences of what brought about this time will have to be the same. The riders will still have to fall."

"Sadly, let's hope that happens."

"Aye."

**()()()()()()()()()()**

"Murtagh! You are changing too much!" the king fumed killing several servants in the process, "Do I have to go there myself? I will go if I have to!" the king stood and turned, his cloak following his movements. He walked from his throne room and down the corridor.

"Yes, I might have to."

**()()()()()()()()()()**

"Rakr! Why did you help me?"

"I told you didn't I? Now, let's find your dragon."

"Her name is _Saphira_," Eragon exaggerated slowly. Rakr raised an eyebrow but said nothing. They rode on for several more minutes before Eragon almost fell out of the saddle.

"No! Rakr hurry we must get out of view!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!" At a silent command Osthato dove towards the ground and attempted to land with as little noise as possible. The trio looked up and saw a ruby dragon soar above their heads.

"Who…?" Rakr began but Eragon swiftly put his hand over Rakr's mouth stifling his words.

"_Ah, well look at that," _a voice laughed. Rakr's eyebrows pulled together in confusion and Eragon paled.

"_Well, little brother, did you think you could hide from me forever?" _Rakr frowned and looked at Eragon.

"Either tell me what you want, Murtagh, or shut up!" The voice in their heads laughed again this time joined by another.

_"Ah, rider, you have become quite rude."_ Eragon froze and Rakr gave a start.

"_Galbatorix! What are you doing here?" _the new voice laughed.

"_Well look. Is it not my old teacher… how is it like to still be alive?"_

_"What do you mean? What has happened to you?" _

"When he lost his dragon he went insane. When he was not granted another dragon he turned against the riders and destroyed them."

"Eragon?"

"Do you still not believe me?" Rakr shook his head. I cannot fully believe you tale, Eragon. I taught him myself. I taught him well." Eragon's eyes widened and he stared at him in disbelief.

"You can't…"

"Come on, Eragon, I didn't save you to exchange pleasantries."

_"Neither did I come here to let you live, Eragon," _Galbatorix laughed. Thorn dove towards them and Osthato growled. He was about to lunge when the ground beneath them began to shake. The earth gave way and they fell through. Before the darkness consumed them they heard Thorn's angry roar.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Darkness surrounded Rakr as he slowly opened his eyes. He groaned slightly and attempted to stand up. He paused and looked to where his leg should be. _Now what is it?! _He stuck out his arm and cried out in shock to find that his leg was missing.

_"Osthato!" _

_"Rakr are you there?"_

_"Yes! Osthato, are you alright?"_

_"Yes… why? What happened? Are you okay?"_

_"My… leg…"_ Rakr grasped his head as it began to spin. The ground around him was moist. _"I've lost too much blood… where are you?" _he could scarcely hear the sound of padding feet as Osthato drew near him.

"_Are you strong enough to heal the wound?" _

_"No… I…" _Rakr grasped on to consciousness. _I must not sleep!_

Osthato bent down and felt his wound gingerly.

"_I can not restore the limb but I can stop the bleeding." _A faint glowing appeared and the moist ground instantly dried up.

"Thanks."

"_No problem, but what happened to the limb?"_

I don't know… we just fell into this cave and… Where's Eragon?"

_"Huh?"_

"He was with us too!"

"_Right… ummm…" _Osthato extended his mind and felt their surroundings. _"I found him." _Rakr nodded and a green flame appeared around his hand. The light filled the space exposing the limp form of Eragon.

"Hey!" Rakr ran over and knelt beside him. He rolled him over and looked him over. He was missing his right arm.

"_Waise heill." _The wound instantly healed and the blood reentered his body.

"Eragon! Wake up! You must not sleep!" He did not stir. Rakr sighed in fustration. "We found Saphira." Eragon's eyes flew open and he sat up quickly.

"Where…?" he started and then glared at him. "You're cruel."

"Yes I am."

"Whatever… what happen to your leg?"

"I could ask the same thing of your arm," Rakr said. He looked down at his arm and cried out.

"What did you do?!"

"This is not of my doing, Eragon. I woke up like this… and I found you the same way… only Osthato was unharmed."

"Alright… but why?" Rakr shrugged his shoulders. The trio jumped in surprise as a new entity entered their consciousness.

"_It was the price you had to pay to enter the sanctuary of the dragons." _Eragon cried out in joy and ran over to the being that had spoken.

"Saphira!"

__

**_Well? what do you think? i came up with some of these ideas!_**

**WHAT????!!!! no you didnt!! your just the annoying voice in my head... any way hoped you liked this chapter!!! please review and tell me what you think!!!!!!!**

**_yes... please do... sorry this chap took so long....XD ja people_**


	7. Chapter 6

**Here you go! i finally got around to writing this one... im trying to rush this story... so this chapter is 'slower' for all eragonxarya fans out there... i hope you like it! this the beginning of that! oh... and my head is hurting on this one XD it may take awhile befor i update again... if you have any ideas they will be gratefully accepted!!! thank you for reading my story!!!! please review and tell me what you think and if i should keep going!!!**

Chapter 6

The darkness swarmed around them as they stood in silent astonishment. Saphira inclined her head and nuzzled her rider affectionately. Eragon snapped out of his trance and placed his left arm on her head.

_"Oh, little one," _she cried. Eragon bowed his head.

"Why did this happen, Saphira, you seem to know." Saphira paused. Osthato growled slightly but she ignored him.

"This is the sanctuary of the dragons."

Sorry but I don't know what you're talking about." Saphira rolled her eyes and looked at him seriously.

_"Don't interrupt. This is a sacred burial place of the dragons of old. None can enter here but those of our race. A human, elf or someone of another race can only enter if they give something of their own."_

"Why? Why must we?!" Rakr sighed and stepped in.

"Well, my friend, you are from the future so I guess you don't know."

"Know what?"

"This is a sanctuary. It was built during the time of the Du Fyrn Skulblaka as a place of refuge. To protect themselves from their enemies they wove an intricate spell around here that not even the elves could break."

"And?" Saphira and Osthato rolled their eyes and Rakr sighed.

"Don't interrupt. After the war the dragons left their sanctuary and it all but fell into memory. But when an elf later stumbled upon it the dragons became enraged. The land was sacred to them for their kin had died there. It was a tomb. It was an honor for a dragon to be buried here."

"This spell… what exactly is it? Why does it happen so?" Osthato and Saphira looked at each. Rakr and Eragon turned to them.

"Yes why?" Osthato paused and looked at the riders.

_"It is a secret that our race has kept secret from the beginning but… all I/ we can tell you is that we were born from the land so we help the land to flourish. Without it we die. It is like our life source. It calls to us. It asks for recompense for what it has given. It is blood thirsty. It drinks up the blood of the dead and brings destruction upon its face. And yet it brings life and new hope. We must heed its call."_ Rakr and Eragon fell into deep thought.

The whistling of the wind brought forth eerie sounds. The land seemed to groan. The sound of an underground spring chimed through the maw of the earth. A distant rumbling was heard beneath their feet and a soft air caressed their faces even though no opening to the surface was seen or within distance. The earth pulsed.

_"Do you feel it? The earth calls to us. You, our riders can also here her."_

"Her?" Eragon whispered. He closed his eyes and listened. The land lived and breathed. It wanted something. He extended his mind and plunged deep within her. She drew back slightly at the intrusion but then embraced him. She pulled him deep within her; all the way into her beating heart. Eragon opened his eyes and looked at her fuming existence. It boiled over and burst through her chest into the world above. She raged and sputtered. Her lethargic mind drew her wrath through the decades to all generations.

Eragon plunged into her mind to find the source of her wrath. He was drawn into the past through the ages he soared. His mind convulsed at the momentous strength of her memory. It tried to draw back but she pulled him onward. His mind screamed in protest it writhed and tried to break free from her grip but she held on.

Finally, she stopped. The land of her memory stood silent and still. The pressure of the emptiness was hard upon his chest. Something was missing… no something was there. He looked around and his eyes rested upon _something _in the distance. His eyes widened in amazement. It was… he gasped. He was torn from the memory and was thrown back and his eyes flew open. He looked up and saw Saphira standing above him.

_"Eragon!" _she cried in worry, _"What happened?"_ Eragon looked around and saw Rakr and Osthato also looking at him in concern.

"What happen, Eragon? You passed out." Eragon paused.

"We must help her."

"_What do you mean little human?" _Osthato asked.

"She… calls to me. I heard her. She showed me! She needs our help. Please." Saphira bowed her head and looked at his memories.

"_There is nothing there… not even the thought of seeing this."_ She drew back and looked at him in confusion.

_"What is it she wants?"_

**()()()()()()()()()()**

A silent forest stretched on for miles around a lone clearing. The tall trees stared warily at the intruders. The stars watched sorrowfully at two dragons and riders. It was the last night; the last of time. She knew this was to come. She _heard _it.

Fred drew closer to the fire and rubbed his hands together to keep warm. Galbatorix sat opposite of him with his face darkened by the fire's light. Their dragons lay close to each their riders and lay in a half-sleep. No sound was heard from the foreign travelers. _Blood. I smell it. Give me the blood of your dragons! _The two dragons woke with a start and cried out. It was too late. Arrows whistled through the darkness piercing the first rider and he fell along with his dragon. The second rider jumped up in alarm. And he called upon his magic. Several urgals fell but he had misinterpreted their numbers. They fell upon him and the rider struggled to kill them. At his back, his dragon ripped through their ranks trying to reach his rider. Galbatorix in his desperation called on his and his dragon's reserves of energy and slaughtered the beasts. Galbatorix fell to his knees and sighed in an exhausted relief.

"We did it… we did it Edoan... together." Galbatorix froze when he did not respond. He turned around and looked in horror to see an arrow protruding from his dragon's chest. He stumbled over and placed his hands weakly at his dragon's side. He could live… only if he had not used the energy he used to heal himself. It was _his _fault.

"No! Edoan… no don't die… I need you… Edoan!!" Edoan lowered his head and looked his rider in the eye.

"_Yes, Galbatorix, we did this together. I always wanted to die… in your arms… I love y…" _Galbatorix froze as his partner-of-his-heart-and-soul slipped into the void. Galbatorix's heart and mind ripped and became as nothing. A blind rage filled his mind and a madness like tainted metal clouded his mind. He screamed out his heart and soul to the sky. The stars turned away as he slipped into unconsciousness.

_Yes… blood… give me your blood... give me all of their blood!_

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Arya knelt down and placed her hands on the moist ground. Her hair fell loosely around her and her clothes dirtied and torn. Her tears fell to the ground forming small puddles. She stood slowly and placed her hand at her chest. _Eragon… _

_"_Arya," Angela said softly, "we must go."

"No! We can't... I know he's still alive… I can feel it!" Angela looked up at the darkening sky.

"Yes, love works in such strange ways." Arya turned to look at her with her tears still shining on her face.

"What?"

"Love is an unbreakable thread which binds us. It brings and holds us together. It makes people do things they would never think of doing. Love is a connection. You can hear each other call out. You can feel each other's heart. You would know. It's like the stars. They always look down and smile upon you, but you can only see them if you look their way." Arya turned away from her and looked at Brisinger that lay at her feet. _Did she really… Love him?_

Angela and Arya looked up at the stars. Yes, he was alive and out there. With a burning hope which lead them to keep going. He was… waiting.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

"_Thorn?"_

_"What is it, Murtagh?"_

_"Did you feel that?" _Thorn fell into silence.

_"Yes, I did. She was calling."_

_"Who?" _Thorn shook his head and continued flying. The air around them began to cool and the stars began to shine.

"What are with these stars? They seem to call out."

_"Yes, they call out to her. She calls out to them. We are their offspring. Rulers of the sky and air are we. Her flame and his sky and glow... that is who we are… their offspring." _Murtagh pondered this. Children of the earth and sky. The stars really do call out. They are the stars and the voice of the land.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

The earth wanted something… she wants their blood. Why? Who or want does she truly want? What had happened to her? _Blood… I smell it... I feel it… I need it! Give me your blood! Give me their blood! The blood of my children… give it to me! _Galbatorix opened his eyes. Yes. It shall come to pass.

**here you go! i know its confusing but i want you to be able to come up with your own conclusions!!!!! i really hope you liked it!!!! please tell me what you think!!!!!**

**bye!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello! ive updated! hope you like it... im not rushing it sao much now... i'll probably rewrite the first few chaps a bit... u think i should? here you go! please review!**

**Chapter 7**

_Hate brings blood and blood is the water of the dead. It cleanses their souls._

Eragon lifted his head and looked solemnly around him. He felt as if he still had his limb, and yet, he knew it was not. He clasped his left arm and closed his eyes. _It was all so strange… _

"_Eragon?" _Eragon opened his eyes and looked at her.

_"Is everything alright, Saphira?" _

_"Little one, that is what I wanted to ask you, but…" _she paused and bowed her head, "_do you know…. Do you know what she wants?" _they both fell silent. The sound of Rakr and Osthato's soft breathing as they slept. The eerie earth wind whistled and the ground pulsed.

_"You should get some sleep," _Eragon whispered to her surprise. She was about to protest but Eragon cut her off.

_"We should not talk about it now… not yet." _Saphira growled causing the two others to stir but she gave in. turning around she lay down near where the other two where.

_"Fine but you better get some sleep,"_ she said, _"and don't do anything stupid." _Eragon grimaced.

_"Aye, aye. Don't worry." _She eyed him suspiciously but closed her eyes. Eragon stood watching her for several minutes until her breathing slowed and he knew she was asleep. He closed his eyes and extended his mind once more. He felt it. He opened them once again and snuck towards it. What 'it' was though… he was not completely sure.

The dark cave showed no doors or openings but he knew better. He reached out to the earthen wall and placed his hand against it. A soft light began to radiate around his hand. Twisting spirals formed plants animals and unnatural symbols as the light allowed them to appear. A silver doorknob appeared. Smiling, he opened the door and stepped through.

A cool mist formed upon his face. It swirled around him with an eerie silvery glow. It was the only light in the dark corridor. I created a presence or feeling that any _sane_ person would avoid. But, of course, he went forward. He looked side-to-side and saw images. Images of ages long past. They had an… air about them; a feeling that cannot be explained in words. He stopped and extended his hand. A sleepy, sluggish mind reached out slowly towards him and prodded his mind inquisitively. Eragon pulled back sharply. The mind was not human. He shivered and kept walking.

The tunnel seemed to go on forever. The mist made him light headed. It made the ground distorted and uneven. He reached out for the wall but missed. He landed face first in the mud and started chocking on the moistness of it. Laying there in the mud brought an uneasy feeling to him. The eyes seemed to watch his every move and their eyes upon his neck. But, that was not going to be a hindrance.

Something ahead called him. Something had their hands at his throat; it was not a threat. He could feel it. Maybe not one… probably one entity just like at the Blood Oath Celebration. This, however, was more menacing; more dangerous. There was no end. It kept going. They pulled him near and yet, he got nowhere.

Eragon stopped and looked around. _No… this _is _'them'. They are here ._Looking up he raised his hand but then stopped abruptly. He swore under his breath. _Why hadn't he noticed this before? His gedwey Ignasia was gone! No! _His body began to tremble under the weight of his discovery. _What had they done to him?_

Extending his mind once more he reached out, this time, towards the mist. His mind was pounded with thousands upon thousands of crying voices, but he kept on. Extending his consciousness he was able to listen to their voice as a whole, not individually. He found they spoke as one voice. They cried out in pain in agony but, one voice caused disarray. It spoke of hope and joy when all others clung to their hatred. They seethed with their loathing but of what, Eragon did not know… but he had an idea.

Their spirits. That was why this place is so sacred to the dragons. Eragon smiled. They knew the answer. They knew why the earth thirsted for blood. He knew why she was angry… but why that made her angry he did not know.

_"Please," _Eragon cried out to them, "_please answer me." _An ancient presence entered into his mind. It was full of knowledge and understanding… and yet immeasurable hate consumed him.

_"Who are you and why do you trespass upon our sacred soil, human?" _the ancient voice asked.

_"I have come to ask you some questions, ancient one." _The voice paused.

"_Why should we grant you that?"_

_"Because she has spoken to me. She asks for my help."_

_"Who is this 'she'?"_

_"The earth, the land, the life, and the heart of everything… the beginning and the creator of the dragon race." _The voice laughed.

_"Do you know who and what w are, child?"_

_"Yes… you are the memory… the souls of those who came before. You are the dragons of old."_

_"Correct… yet wrong." _Eragon's eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"_What?"_

_"We are the earth, child, we are the sky… do you not understand? It is our wrath. 'She 'is nothing but rock that floats within this empty universe. We are the past present and future. We are the memory."_ Eragon stood in stunned silence… _It could not be… that would make since... the memory must have never have happened… it was the future!_

_"Now__, child, regain your star…. Save our race…. Give us their blood!"_ Eragon's mind went blank and he fell to the ground unconscious.

()()()()()()()()()()

"Thorn?"

"_What?"_

"Did you feel that?"

"_Yes… it seems she shall have her fill…. Tonight it shall come to pass."_

"_What are you talking about? I don't…"_ Murtagh stopped when he saw lights up ahead. He recognized it immediately from one of Galbatorix's memories.

"It has begun Thorn. The fall, it seems, we shall become a part of."

"_Yes. Let them all die!" _Thorn let out a loud roar of defiance and passion. Murtagh accompanied his cry.

_Blood… give me their blood!_

**There you go! please tell me what you think!!!!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! this one centers on the past... i'll try to update sooner! its hard with schol and all but i can manage! well here you go and tell me what you think!**

**Oh... in case you havent seen all my notes and stuff... i have rewriten the first few chapters so some things MIGHT be confusing to you... i recommend rereading but thats a hassle so you dont have to if you dont want to! XD**

**THESE NEXT TWO CHAPS ARE FLASHBACKS SO DONT WORRY!!! THE ACTUAL STORY BEGINS ONCE AGAIN IN CHAP 10!!! BUT PLEASE READ THE FLASHBACK CHAPS SO YOURE NOT SO CONFUSED!!! THANK YOU! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**Flashback**

"Orúm! Concentrate!" His master called to him as he attempted the Rimgar (is that what it is???) Orúm growled and kept twisting as his muscles burned in protest. Another man stood watching him grinning at how comical he looked.

"Hey! Shut up! If you're so good prove it!" Rakr sighed and sat down watching his two pupils bicker. It was good that they strove to be the best; it gave them the enthusiasm to be the best, well, the best they could be. Sadly, not at their leave of opposition; they would do anything to prove they were right. Especially Galbatorix.

A loud crash was heard and he looked up. There lying on the ground was Orúm with Galbatorix on top of him. Galbatorix was grinning triumphantly and Orúm was scowling angrily. He could not help but laugh at how comical they looked.

"Stand up boys and go do your meditations. Then go spar." The two grumpily stood up and walked into the forest. Osthato landed and two other dragons with him. The two bowed to him then followed after their riders. Sighing, he sat down and placed his hands on his head.

"_I don't know what to do with those two."_ Osthato walked over to his rider and lay down beside him.

"_You have taught them everything you know," _he growled in his deep voice. "_Now it is up to them to do something with that knowledge. You are a wonderful teacher, Rakr."_

_"I wish you were right… I feel as if I have failed in my duty."_

**()()()()()()()()()()**

"Father!" a young boy cried running over to his father. The elder rider smiled and hugged the boy warmly.

"What is it, Brom?" the small boy had his grin so wide it was stretching from ear-to-ear. He leaned forward slightly and the rider leaned forward. The small boy cupped his hand and put it at his father's ear. He acted like a child who was asked to repeat a bad word he heard at school.

"It hatched, daddy. She hatched." The rider leaned back in shock and smiled.

"That's wonderful, Brom! What are you going to name her?"

"Saapphera." The rider paused for a second and his eyebrows came together in confusion.

"What?"

"Mommy said her favorite stone was 'saapphera'."

"No," he laughed, "how about Saphira?"The little boy looked at his father indignantly.

"No, daddy, its saapphera."

"I think she will like Saphira better."

"Alright! I'll go tell her!" Brom skipped off happily leaving his father grinning. He shook his head and watched a green dragon approach.

"_He's quite cute, you know," _the elf laughed.

"_Yes, he'll be just like you,"_ the emerald dragon replied. The elf froze then shook his head.

"_No, I hope not. He shall be like his mother. If he should be like me…. I do not want him to make the same mistakes as me."_

"Hey! Where have you been?" The emerald dragon grinned and lifted his wings.

"_I'll leave you to that."_ He lifted his wings and soared high through the sky.

_"You coward!"_ his rider called after him but ducked as a blow came at his head. He jumped back and laughed at the woman's antics.

"Where have you been? Must I watch our son by myself! Come home for once!"

"Yes ma'am," he laughed leaning forward to kiss her softly, "I'll be home soon."

"You better be," she growled more softly this time.

"I promise. I can't miss his birthday." He kissed her once more than turned and walked towards the main meeting room. It was going to be a long day.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

"Mommy… when's daddy gunna get home?" his mother looked up and stared at him sadly.

"Don't worry, love, he'll be home soon. He promised."

"Alright." The young boy continued to eat his food and wait patiently for his father. His meal was almost over when he heard a crashing noise. He jumped in surprise and then ran into the other room. He cried out in shock and fear at what he saw.

"Mommy!"

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Rakr bowed his head the funeral possession walked by. A small boy stood beside him and held his hand. The casket soon left their sight and the boy started crying.

"Mommy!" he cried clutching on to his father's arm tighter. Rakr clenched his teeth and listened to his wailing. Osthato stood off at a distance and stared at his rider sorrowfully. He would not left him in his mind. Slowly he bent down and looked in his son's eyes.

"Brom, I'm sorry. It is all my fault." The boy stopped crying and looked at him.

"No it's not daddy. Mommy said she was sick." His breath caught as he said this. He had not known. He picked up his son as the sapphire hatchling followed behind them. Several others began to disperse and they mumbled among themselves.

"That's what he gets for marrying a human…" many whispered causing his heart to throb painfully. Slowly, Brom fell asleep.

"Sleep, my son. Many years of pain and suffering await you. Here in my arms you are safe. Sleep."

**here you go! please tell me what you think!!!! i'll update faster if you do!!!!! thanks! (and im surprised.... hina hasnt shown up for awhile XD) bye!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry everyone for taking so long! i had work to do and other stuff... but mostly just lazy XD reviews make me update faster XD (hint hint) well, on with the story!**

A deep rumble echoed as a new presence entered the cave. It sent tremors through the earth and the air to quiver. I opened one of my eyes slowly and looked at he who lay next to me. His midnight scales glimmered in the moonlight and his eyes rested sorrowfully on me. I turned my head to look at him and he blinked slowly. We stared at each other for several moments before I turned my head and stared at the void night.

My mate gingerly nudged my side making me jump in alarm. He growled slightly but made no move. Slowly, I relaxed listening to his breathing and the beating of my double hearts. Their comforting presence lulled and comforted me. My mate and I had spend many a hundred years together; maybe thousands. The cave we called home shimmered with crystals of every type; something that Taariq adored. I myself loved the earth. Its silence and warmth was comforting to me, even though he loved the cool sky. As different as night and day were we but still our loved blossomed and grew stronger throughout the years we had known each other. I smiled. And so our race swelled throughout the world.

_"Taariq, what is wrong?"_ He turned to look at me then turned away again. I scowled, if even possible, and swiveled my head to get a better look at him. He continued to ignore me. I growled low in my throat and snapped at his side. Turning slowly he looked at me. Anger and sorrow flared in his eyes as he stared. Our minds merged and we slowly drew together as one entity. His memories swarmed around me in a jumble of uncertainty. Pain, anger, suffering, and other unknown emotions drifted around me. But, what I saw made me cry out in anger and alarm.

I jumped up as well as I could with my inflated belly and roared at the sky in anger. Lights at the bottom of our mountain flared up and swarmed in a mass of confusion. My mates eyes dimmed slightly and he winced in pain. Standing, he walked over to me and tried to make me lay back down. I snapped at him winced in agony when I saw blood pooling below him. Shouts were now heard below us and voices in strange tongues drifted up. I scrunched up my nose in anger and disgust at their smell but, that soon disappeared in my wrath.

"_Saahirah, No!"_ he cried as I gave a savage cry and burst out of the -needle-pricks bounced off my underside and a spiraled downwards towards the two-legs. My wrath sprung forth as a torrent of flame, engulfing the two-legs. I did not expect, however, the massive-needle-pricks. One two-leg through one at my stomach and pierced through my soft under-belly. Agony ripped through me as my second heart began to slow. Again, the two-legs were burning in my torrent.

Above my head I heard the agonized cry of my mate. He sprung forth from the cave and hurtled towards us. Our adjoined minds allowed him to sense my pain. He landed causing the earth to tremble and groan. He snarled at them and lunged at them with teeth and claw. His wings and tail swept the aside and his tongue burned them alive. Blood pooled around him as more and more of his life left him. Soon, his breathing was ragged and his eyes dim as burnt-out coals. My own blood flowed but not like his, nor that of my unborn child. Both's lives were failing and death was near. Finally, my mate fell to the ground motionless with a massive-needle-prick through his side.

I cried out and lunged at them one last time. The air in my lungs whooshed out and my flame burning on my tongue. All my pain, sorrow, hurt, and love of my offspring, my race, fueled my final attempt. The moonlight flickered before my eyes as a cold sharp weapon of the two-legs pierced my heart. My child's life flame went out. My own life flared and then burned lower than a solitary candle. As my eyes dimmed, they rested upon my beloved. His scales lost their luminance and he slowly disappeared into the sky he loved so much. I welcomed my earth. I joined and became one with her but, so did my wrath.

_Curse you two-legs! I shall get my revenge!_

**()()()()()()()()()()**

_No…_ she whispered, her dormant anger flaring up. A new breed of two-legs had appeared. They were two-legged-sharp-ears. Their scent was disgusting and their impertinence infuriating. They murdered her children. They killed them with thought of them being nothing but beasts. Her rage wracked the earth.

_No! My children!_ With every death, a new star burned in the heavens. She soaked up the tears of her children and became one with them. For several years her children perished. She mourned their deaths and her wrath grew unceasingly. Since the death of her beloved, her wrath had grown, it augmented. More and more did it yearn for the deaths of the two-legs.

Her slowly moving consciousness, realized a new disturbance. Extending her mind she looked towards the happenings. A two-legged-sharp-ear stood side-by-side and heart-of-heart with a dragon like mates should be. Her rage shook the world but the two-legged-sharp-ears were too deaf and blind to hear her. Slowly, but like a breath to her, the two-legged-sharp-ears and her children became almost as one. She cried out but her children grew deaf to her call.

But, finally, her wrath broke through. Her millennia of anger pierced the veil of the world. The two-legged-round-ears who murdered her beloved and children… had become one now with her race. She could n longer tolerate this. No… no longer. They had to pay… she needed her revenge. And her children must be punished.

_Give me their blood!_

**Taariq= morning star**

**Saahirah= Earth; moon**

**ello again! sorry for another flashback... and i did not make Taaiq and Saahirah... look it up on some baby name site and youll find them... just to let u know XD i hope you liked it! i have a terrible writers block... SO I NEED IDEAS PLEEEEAASE!!!!!!! arigatou!!!!! ill try to update faster next time!!!!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry this one took so long everyone whose reading!!! We'll get back to our friend Eragon now, k? Well here we go!**

**Chapter 10 **

Eragon groaned and rolled over on the soft soil. The deep breathing of Osthato, Rakr, and Saphira was heard near him.

_How did I get back here?_ He wondered in surprise. Slowly standing he walked o the edge of the pit and looked up. It should be safe to leave now.

"Eragon?" Eragon turned to see Rakr slowly standing and brushing off his soiled clothing.

"What is it?"

"I think we should return today. We can't hide forever. But, first we need a plan." Eragon nodded. He turned to see the two dragons beginning to wake. He smiled when a sudden plan erupted into his mind. It was almost alien.

"I have a plan," he stated to their astonishment. Saphira walked over to him and sensed his intentions.

"_Seems rash to me,"_ she warned.

"_Don't worry," _he said to her, _"I know it will work… somehow."_

"_Alright, then." _They turned to the other two.

"Well, this is my plan…"

**()()()()()()()()()()**

"Come on, Guliä," a short brunette said to the emerald dragon beside her, "we have to go or we'll be late!" The dragon snorted in affirmation and followed her rider. A small tabby cat followed both of them with an air of importance. The trio traveled down a marble hallway until they came to the spiral staircase. They climbed downwards but stopped abruptly at no apparent spot.

"_Angela… why have we stopped he…?" _she stopped short when a passage appeared before them, "oh."

"Yep. Now, come on, Guliä, Solembum." Continuing their journey, they entered the impending maw. Cold air blasted against their faces carrying a fowl stench of rot and moisture. But still, they continued on.

Soon, they stopped before another door. This time, however, it was barred with a thick black chain. This did not deter the young rider.

"I must do has he asks me!" she cried. Placing her hands against the chain, she muttered an inaudible incantation. The doors swung forward on invisible hinges revealing their glowing depths.

"I am Angela, rider of Guliä." A light flared up revealing a enormous white and black crystal. Runes of the ancient language were engraved before it. They walked forward and read them.

_My blood has un cold. My heart no longer of flame. And yet I burn; burn with the flame of eternal hatred. My strength lifts the heavens and gives life to the earth. I am the world. I am the sky. Lend me your strength, and I shall lend you mine to smite our enemies. _

Angela smiled and placed her hands against the stone.

"Give me your strength!" the crystal glowed and the earth began to shake violently. The girl gasped as the air thickened and the eternal night visible through a gap in the ceiling darkened beyond all darkness.

"What…?" she was cut off as the anguished cry of her dragon was heard behind her. "Guliä!" Her beloved dragon began to fade into nothing before her eyes. Their connection broke.

"GULїA!!!!"

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Solembum sat shivering in the corner as all the events took place. His eyes darted back and forth warily then came to rest on the unconscious rider; the only other living being in the room. He started as a vast alien mind touched his.

"_Werecat," _the voice whispered, "_I have no grudge against your race; a wise ancient race. I ask of you a favor."_ Solembum shivered and nodded slowly,

"_Good… now I know that the riders shall fall. I shall bring it about. After the fall, another rider shall rise again. Bring him to me; to the rock of Kuithian. Then, I may have my revenge with the last female gone; the dragons shall cease to live! Give me her blood! HE SHALL COME!" _

The werecat jumped up in fright and scurried up the stairs. The voice would not accept failure. He could sense that.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Galbatorix opened his eyes and stared at the men gathered before him. The Council of Elders stared impassively before him. Only one seat was left empty, Master Rakr's. he narrowed his eyes as the faint taste of metal on his tongue; madness. He licked his lips and turned with void eyes, once more to the council.

"Give me a new dragon!" he bellowed in despair. The elders fidgeted nervously in heir seats and whispered among themselves. Eventually, Vrail stood and looked at him.

"Galbatorix," he began solemnly, "the loss of your dragon was from your own doing. You are unworthy of a new dragon." Galbatorix cried in outrage.

"No! I deserve a new dragon! I need a new dragon!"

"Enough!" Vrail commanded, "No more shall we hear from this… go! And leave forever from our sights!"

Galbatorix stormed from the room without a backward glance. He halted when he found a brown-haired rider leaning against the opposite wall.

"What is your name?" he asked. The man raised his head and looked at him curiously.

"I am Morzan."

"Pleasure to meet you, Morzan. Care to help me with something?" Morzan raised an eyebrow.

"Why not? I'm so bored most of the time anyway."

"Very good." _Don't worry master… I will make sure they all perish! _

**()()()()()()()()()()**

"Eragon! This is madness! We cannot do this!" Rakr cried out in dismay. Eragon stared fixedly at him.

"I know we must do it." Rakr turned to Osthato.

"_What do you think my friend?"_

"_Seems possible. We should try it; but if it fails, we'll have to take matters into our own hands."_

"_Agreed."_

"Alright, we are in."

"Wonderful!" Eragon exclaimed clapping his hands in delight, "Lets begin!" Saphira rolled her eyes and looked at the blue sky.

_He better be right._

**Hello! Sorry for such a short chapter but… I have the worst writers block… please help! I mean… I know where I want to go, but just not how to get there! Any ideas? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Thank you for reading and I will try to update faster!! Bye!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Just a litte chap thats murtagh centered.... i didn look over this cause im lazy right now so please dont kill me XD well here u go and ill try to update faster!!!**

**Chapter 11**

Arya turned slowly and her eyes widened in astonishment. She cried out in fear before passing into unconsciousness.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Murtagh rolled over on the damp ground and opened his eyes slowly. The smell of dew clung to the air as it wafted through the trees. The sun was just beginning to rise. He smiled slowly; a red sky. Blood will be shed; a new era.

A scream rent the air startling Thorn. He jolted awake looked around quickly for his rider. Murtagh smiled and waved his hand dismissively. Another was heard and this time it ended swiftly. Thorn flinched slightly as an agonized howl echoed after it.

"_One rider down,"_ Murtagh chuckled lying back on the grass. Thorn frowned and walked over to him.

"_How can you be so calm at a time like this?!" _Thorn growled. Murtagh turned his head slightly and shrugged.

"_Because I can do nothing. This is supposed to happen."_ Thorn growled. Rustling was heard nearby and Murtagh stood slowly. Thorn tensed as it grew louder and closer. Suddenly, a figure burst out of the trees running straight at them. It was a female with a long purple sword bouncing at her side. She stopped when she saw him her eyes filled with terror. She towards him and grabbed him tightly.

"Please, Sir! Help me! They're going to kill me…!" Murtagh looked mildly surprised and was about to reply when a figure stepped from the forest. Murtagh's eyes widened and he stumbled backwards in horror. The young brunette smiled at him and drew his long blood red sword. A ruby dragon landed behind him.

"No…" he growled. Looking into his mind, Thorn jumped slightly in astonishment.

"_It can't be…"_

"Morzan! What are you doing… you can't…!" the woman rider cried. Morzan smirked at her and stalked slowly towards them.

"Ah, but I can Hara," he said softly, "he shall bring about a new era. I shall serve him!" Murtagh jumped backwards just in time to avoid being stabbed through the stomach. Hara fell slowly to the ground with her eyes widened in fear and astonishment. Morzan turned his gaze slowly to Murtagh then to Thorn and back again. Murtagh scowled in realization.

Morzan gave a yell and sprang towards him. As a reaction, he drew Zar'roc and blocked the blow. Morzan's eyes widened in bewilderment when he recognized the sword. Jumping back, he eyed him warily. Murtagh was breathing heavily by now at his mistake.

Both turned as a new figure entered the clearing. The man looked from one to the other and smiled.

"Is it just me," he chuckled, "or have I run into a mirror?" Morzan narrowed his eyes walked towards the strikingly familiar face.

"What do you mean?" he asked him.

"Looks like you two could be long lost brothers," Galbatorix laughed. Again, he narrowed his eyes and stared at him who stood across the clearing.

Murtagh's head fell covering his ace with his hair.

"What a terrible predicament," he sighed to their surprise, "now they think we're brothers…" Murtagh gasped as Galbatorix suddenly appeared behind him.

"_How did he…?" _he stopped when a sword tip was placed on his back.

"What do you mean, boy?" Murtagh sighed and scratched his head in defeat.

"Argh… I don't think he planned on this happening but…" he growled when the sword drove deeper, "Fine, fine." Turning he glared at him.

"Boy, tell us what's going on or we will kill you," Galbatorix spat. Murtagh smirked.

"Wow, you're so much more… kingly later than now… must be practice. You sound so… naïve now." Galbatorix frowned and Morzan stiffened in the background.

"_Murtagh… careful…"_ Thorn warned. Murtagh waved him off.

"_Oh, don't worry… I have this under control." _Thorn snorted.

"Well?" Murtagh snapped back to reality and looked at him.

"My name's Murtagh. Nice to meet you."

"Why do you carry my sword, Murtagh?" Morzan asked slowly.

"Because it rightfully belongs to me," he stated nonchalantly. Again he stiffened, but this time, so did Galbatorix.

"You have some explaining to do, Murtagh." He shrugged and turned to look at Thorn.

"The sword of my father belongs to the eldest son, not my younger brother." Galbatorix's mouth fell open and Morzan stumbled backwards in astonishment.

"WHAT…?!"

**()()()()()()()()()()**


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry its going so fast.. AND THAT IT TOOK SO LONG -.-' but i have the WORST and i mean the WORST block ever. the next chap ill be the last. sorry! please review... AND VOTE ON MY POLL IF YOU HAVENT ALREADY!!! THNX!**

"…"

"Please?"

"…"

"Pleeeaaaase…?"

"…"

"PLEASE!"

"…" The young girl puffed out her cheeks in irritation and stomped her foot.

"PLEEEEAAAASSSEEEE!!!!!!????"

"…"

"WHY???!!!" The girl lunged at the man and wrestled with him, biting and scratching.

"Agh! Get off of me, you animal!" She ignored him and continued to wrestle. He easily managed to pin her beneath him. She glared up at him causing him to sigh.

"Fighting me will not persuade me to agree to this, (1)Aleta," he sighed picking her up and holding her. She pouted again and banged her fist against his chest.

"Change me back!" she cried with tears springing to her eyes. He looked sorrowfully at her and shook his head.

"No… I have a very important job for you." Aleta looked up at him in confusion and crossed her arms.

"What?" He leaned over and whispered urgently in her ear. Her eyes widened and she nodded slowly as he continued.

"I'll do it… but I have to see (2)Tesfay again." The elf stiffened and looked into the forest. His eyes zeroed in upon a dead and bleeding, young boy. The girl's pure white eyes stared pleadingly at him and he looked away.

"At the end of time… you will see him again." She smiled brightly and hugged him.

"I'll try my hardest then, Master Rakr!" Rakr nodded and looked up at the sky. Playing with time was dangerous.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

"Is everything ready?" Rakr nodded and looked sorrowfully at the sky.

"_Oh help us, Father."_ Osthato watched his rider closely and snorted slightly, causing smoke to swirl around him. Rakr turned his eyes to him and nodded.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Murtagh exhaled and looked at his dragon from the corner of his eye. Thorn averted his eyes and placed his head on his fore paws.

"_You better know what you are doing, Murtagh," _he growled causing a swirl of smoke to emit from his nostrils. Murtagh nodded and stood up when two figures entered the clearing.

"It is time," Galbatorix whispered as twelve others entered the clearing as well. Their blades reflected the moons light along with the florescent glow of scales. The time had come. With silent steps the riders leapt onto the backs of their dragons.

The mourning, pale moon opened its sleeping eyes and watched them. Spreading his wings he soared through time. Along with him the ancient earth opened her maw and sprung forth. In a clash a brilliant power and light shone over the earth.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Saphira looked up into the sky as a small shooting star appeared. She blinked and bowed her head in reverence. Osthato joined her to their rider's confusion. Without a word they continued towards the sound of an unearthly scream of terror. The dragons growled and swung their tails in anger. Eragon and Rakr recognized the sound as the death cry of dragons and riders. The final battle was beginning. If history proved right, the phantom would appear soon.

"What is the 'phantom'?" Eragon whispered questioningly to Rakr. Rakr continued on silently for a few moments before sighing.

"Exactly as the name says… how am I supposed to know what I never saw?" Eragon blushed and walked on.

"Do you remember the plan?" he asked for the thousandth time in paranoia. Rakr stopped abruptly. Eragon also stopped and watched him.

"I'm sorry…" Eragon pulled his eyes together in confusion and straightened.

"What…?" He was cut off by the sudden appearance of a shadowed figure. He gave a cry and drew Brisinger quickly. He stumbled and Saphira gave a cry, positioning herself to pounce.

Eragon blinked in amazement when he noticed who attacked him.

"A-Arya…?" The black-haired elf ignored him and pinned him on the ground.

"What are you doing?!" he cried looking up at her then at the grim looking Rakr.

"I'm sorry, Eragon," he sighed lacing his fingers together, "but I knew your plan wouldn't work. So I et your friends." Angela also appeared out of the forest and smiled at them.

"Time to go!" she said happily raising her hand. she whispered a few words and a bright light appeared.

"N-no! Rakr!" he cried struggling against Arya as the four began to be consumed by the light.

"Its alright Eragon," Rakr smiled hugging his friend tightly, " if we die, then we will die. We become riders with full knowledge of what we are undertaking. We are willing to die to protect what we care for. I know you will redeem us in your time. I trust you." Tears streamed down Eragon's cheeks as the light began to consume him.

"Rakr!" he cried. Arya held him back as he tried to reach out to him. Rakr smiled and saluted him.

"Farewell, my friend." He disappeared and Eragon cried out.

"NO!"

**(1)Aleta: **Winged; little; truthful.

**(2)Tesfay**: Hope

**yeah.. its short and fast right? sorry bout that.. the next chap will be the last... GOMENASAI!!!!!!!please review! ja ne! ^-^**


	14. Author's Note

Hey, everyone! If there are people still looking for this story to continue, I'm sorry but its not. Instead, **Blessed Siochan **will be rewriting it (as promised!). Thus, if you are interested in seeing this story continued, completed, and to the best of what it should have been… wait two days for the account to be activated. Yes, the prologue is finished.

Thanks to all my faithful readers!

-Vita-de-Incendia-

Blessed Siochan

_(Would you like me to post you a link?)_


	15. Author's Note 2

Well!

The account is finally activated and the prologue is up!

If I was you, don't reread the story.

I'm redoing a _lot_.

I hope you like it!

I will reply better this time… I hope!

**-Vita-de-Incendia-**

** BlessedSiochan**

**[http : / / www. fan fiction **. net /s/ 7002799 /1/ Changing_Fate_The_Death_of_Reality**]**

(just get rid of the spaces)


End file.
